


For Love

by PrioritiesSorted



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Angst, F/M, I am so sorry, Post - A Dance With Dragons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 03:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1842031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrioritiesSorted/pseuds/PrioritiesSorted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had been laughing when the first arrow flew past Podrick's ear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Love

**Author's Note:**

> This has been a sort-of-headcanon of mine for a while so I decided to fic it. 
> 
> In hindsight this was a terrible idea and I'm sorry.

They had been laughing when the first arrow flew past Podrick’s ear. After that it was a blur of fumbling for her sword and casting around to see where the arrows were coming from, flinching as Hyle raised his shield just in time.

Then Brienne was pushed to the floor, the wind knocked out of her as she hit the frozen earth, and Hyle and Podrick were charging into the forest towards their attackers. She tried to get up, but there was a dead weight lying across her midriff.

“Jaime get up we have to-“

The arrow in his back was fletched with black feathers, and had been meant for her.

“Jaime?”

Her voice broke as she gently turned him over, cradling him so the arrow wouldn’t be pushed deeper into his body. Jaime’s breath was shallow and ragged, but his eyes still glinted as he rasped,

“I always knew it would be a fucking archer; _should’ve_ known it’d be your bloody noble influence.”

Brienne wanted to reply, to order him not to die, but she was paralysed staring at the life draining out of him, lying in her arms just as Renly once had, and she was powerless.

_You can’t do this. We escaped Lady Stoneheart, we’re going to find Sansa._

There were so many things she needed to tell him, they crowded her mind so that she almost could not grasp them. The noise was so loud in the silence of the wood she could not hear herself chanting his name like a prayer.

_You can’t do this. I can’t have another man I- you weren’t supposed to die like this. You weren’t supposed to die for me._

“Gods you’re so _stupid._ ” Her words were harsh, but her touch was soft as she threaded her fingers through his hair. Jaime reached for her hand, and she though he would push her away, but instead her merely rested his palm on her wrist, stroking her skin with his thumb as though she were the one who needed comfort. His laughter was weak, and the coughs that wracked him afterwards brought blood trickling from his still smiling lips.

On their first journey together, she had wanted to slap that smile from his face; then, his eyes had been flashing with cruelty and mischief and life. Now, they were soft and warm, and Brienne wanted to kiss him until her lips remembered the shape of his infuriating smile.

Even that was failing now, flickering like torch light as he drew a last few ragged breaths and rasped,

“The things  I do…”

The warmth in his eyes glimmered and died, his head lolling back in her arms. Brienne had no space to wonder what those last words had meant; there was only grief.

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to leave a comment that would be lovely... even if it's just to yell at me.


End file.
